Words I Couldn't Say
by Porsche101
Summary: Agent K gets hurt on a mission and Carter wants to care for her, but Dick gets possessive and hurts him in the worst way possible. REVISED AND REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first chapter revised and rewritten. I felt that I didn't exactly get the characters in the right character the first time. It's nothing too serious; it's mostly Dick and Carter that I worked on. Either way, I think it's better than the original version. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Oh, K, you've really blown it this time._

Carter's tires screeched as he took a sharp turn into their neighborhood. All he could really think about was getting Agent K home. After giving her body an x-ray, he knew she wasn't feeling too good in his backseat.

His transmission shifted just when she moaned into his blue leather upholstery.

He cursed as he pulled wildly into the driveway, his left side parallel to the garage.

"Carter…?" She hissed as she attempted to sit up. She knew she was injured, but she had to try to complete the mission. She couldn't fail.

"You can forget about the mission, Agent K. We've arrived back home," he muttered as he lifted her from the seat. "He got away."

"How could he get away?!" K screamed as a spasm of pain shot up through her leg.

"Karen Jane! Try to calm down! You're not doing any good for your leg. Please, try to cooperate with me for once. We're not going to succeed every time, dear." Carter laughed.

_She is so persistent, even when her femur is broken._

Car sighed as she groaned in complaint. "But we never fail! The last time we lost a mission was back in… I can't even remember!"

"Yes, I know, but you are going to learn from your mistakes. Taking on twenty robots at the same time was a ridiculous idea. You had better not do that next time. It makes the Royal Spy Academy look bad."

K smirked, knowing that Carter was just concerned for her safety, not about the image of the Spy Academy.

He held her under her arms as she limped into the garage. The front of his bumper stayed close to her in case he had to catch her from the back.

"Now, let's try and see if we can get that leg straightened out. That bone needs to get back in place so it can heal right again. Honestly, I've lost track of the amount of times you've broken something in your body. You really should be more careful."

He laid her down onto his hood and gripped her leg before she could reply. Right when he was beginning to feel K dig her fingernails into his hood from the pain, the garage door swung open.

"K! What happened to you?" Dick asked her as he took in her face scrunched up in agony.

His eyes widened as he mistook Carter being the cause of K's suffering, obviously not getting how the spy car was trying to relieve her of her pain. "Hey! Car, what are you doing? Can't you see you're hurting her?"

Car growled in frustration at Dick's obliviousness to her injury. This was something that he _didn't _want to happen

"Dick, you halfwit! Leave us be. I'm helping her! I'm just trying to put her bone back in…"

"No way, I know pain when I see it." Dick jerked her into his chest from Carter's hands.

"Oh yeah? You want to know pain when you **feel** it, too? Just come a little closer and you will!" He clamped his literal iron fists together. His fury and hatred toward Dick completely distracted him from what was happening to Agent K.

They both heard her gasp and shortly after her eyes rolled back into her head. She had passed out.

"Dick! You're harming her more than helping her!" He held out his hands for her.

"Uh, no! Does she look 'in pain' to you? She's so relieved that she's sleeping!"

"Did that last stunt knock your brain clear out of your head? Or whatever brain you had before!"

Car's engine growled in disgust. "How on Earth can you be anything to her? If I were human I would have made sure she married me! You'll never love her as much as I do." He rolled forward slightly to make his point clearer.

"Well, apparently she didn't love you back all that much! 'Cause look who she married in the end!" he shouted, his actual anger being directed at the spy car for once.

Car's V-8 engine faltered as he rolled back away into the dark driveway.

Who said that words can't hurt more than sticks and stones? Was he going to let his tough outer shell fail due of a complete imbecile like Dick Daring? But one thing was for sure, he definitely hadn't expected a comeback like that from him.

Dick was right in every way, no matter how much Car hated to admit it.

He looked through Dick and saw a certain red headed teenager standing in the doorway with her mouth gaping open.

"Make sure Dick doesn't do anything stupid. Because he's all you guys have now." He reversed into the street and peeled out away from the house.

Riley ran past Dick and the unconscious Agent K into the yard just in time to see Car's taillights gleaming like hot coals at the end of the neighborhood. Her shoulders slumped as she heard his engine fading down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Revised and rewritten along with chapter one.**

* * *

Riley stuck her tongue out at the shiny rental parked in Car's spot. It did not look right in the Darings' garage. Since he left the other night, they had to rent a Chevrolet Impala to get them around Pleasant Hills.

She sighed as she averted her eyes from the gold Chevrolet sign over to Dick working on his rockets, which looked much more familiar to her.

However, the silence in the garage definitely wasn't the norm along with the rental car. Usually the sarcastic car would be nagging Dick about how ridiculous his stunts were, but the only sounds in the room were Dick talking to himself and the random sound of duct tape being pulled from its dispenser.

While she was worried sick about Carter, the family barely seemed to care. She certainly expected her mom to at least try to track him down, but she just blew it off and told her not to worry about it.

She glanced at the Impala before walking back into the house with her shoulders slumped over.

"Todd… can I talk to you?" Riley sat down next to her brother on the couch. He was in the middle of playing his Game Cone, but she had to try to get to him. After all, he came with her to the Royal Spy Academy to get Car back, right?

_But… he only came for the spying and the girls… _

She sighed as she came to that disappointing realization. She pushed up from the couch to ponder the situation alone, but the sudden silence in the room froze her in her tracks.

"What do you want, Riley? I can't keep this thing paused forever, ya know."

Riley whirled back around to face Todd, but ended up scaring him.

"Whoa! Riley, calm down! What has your panties in a bunch?" He clutched his controller to his chest and scooted away from her.

"I'm sorry, Todd… I've just been so worried about…" She trailed off and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"About Car being gone?" He stared at her intently as she nodded.

Riley glanced up at him hopefully. _Maybe Todd will actually listen to me and…_

"Oh, Riley! You can be so ridiculous sometimes. What are you worried about him for? It's not like he left forever! He's just taking some vacation time, that's all!" Todd nudged a button on his Game Cone and fixed his eyes on the screen. "He'll come back sooner or later."

"Todd! You have to listen to me! I don't think he left for some 'vacation time'… he and dad kinda got into a fight." Riley bit her lip as Todd turned around to face her completely.

"That's stupid. They wouldn't get into a fight!"

"But they did, Todd! I saw it!"

The two siblings rose up from the couch in synchronization.

"A fight…? How come I'm always missing the fun?!" He plopped his controller down on the couch and made his way into the kitchen. He was in the mood for a soda.

"Todd, this is serious. Dad kinda hit Carter in a soft spot... I've never seen him so unlike himself!"

Todd froze in his tracks and placed the soda can on the counter. "What do you mean a soft spot? Dad actually hit him?"

Riley sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "Todd, you are so… no! Dad didn't _hit_ him! I'm talking about Car's _feelings! _Dad hit a soft spot on Car! He said something about…" Riley's mouth dropped open as her breath caught in her throat. "I… I think I know what happened. I only heard a second of what they were saying before Car…"

Todd stared at his sister uncertainly as her eyes got a far away look. "Umm… Riley? Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine. I think I just solved something big, though… something _really _big. It might even explain why Car hates Dick so much!" She grabbed Todd by the shoulders and shook him before running upstairs to her parents' room.

Todd stared down at his can of soda and scratched the back of his head. "What the heck just happened…?"

***

"Mom! Mom!" Riley shouted down the hall as her feet pounded up the stairs. She screeched to a stop in front of the bed, nearly tripping over the rug in the process.

"Riley! What has gotten into you?" K gasped, "Did Dick get his head stuck in the toilet again?"

"No, he's fine… I came to talk to you about what happened the other night with Dick and Car." Riley twisted her hands together as she ran through her mind what had happened.

_"'Well, she didn't love you back all that much! 'Cause look who she married in the end!'" _

Riley swallowed as she pictured Car backing up into the drive and racing away from the house like a mad demon.

K sighed and put down the book she had been reading.

_I suppose I can judge 'The Top Ten Spies of All Time' later…_

"Riley, I told you not to worry about it. Carter can be very quick-tempered sometimes… well, all the time… but that's not the point. The point is that Dick made him a little irritated, that's all. He really needs to work on his temper…" K placed her fingers on her chin and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mom, dad didn't just make him angry. He sort of… broke his ego." Riley pursed her lips.

"Broke his… what are you talking about, honey?" K shifted her weight and propped herself on her elbow so she could look into Riley's eyes.

"You should know! You were in the middle of it, Mom!" Riley threw up her hands in frustration at K's placid expression.

"Well, I know I fainted somewhere in the middle of it. The last thing I heard was Carter threatening Dick." K stared into her daughter's eyes. "How much more could have happened? That bit seemed pretty typical to me."

"Mom, that's not all that happened. You missed the ending." Riley shook her head as a nervous laugh escaped her.

K was never sure why Car despised her husband so much. He was so hard to read as it was. But she had learned to translate the affection behind his words of choice and it made her laugh how Carter had always kept his true words hidden behind a curtain of sarcasm.

Although, her spy partner still had his mysteries that K had yet to weasel out of him. And maybe what Riley had to say would help crack one of them.

"I hate being excluded from all of the action. It makes me feel so vulnerable. Riley, tell me exactly what happened between Dick and Carter."


End file.
